sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Power Play: Wiki Virus (Trisell) (Character Guide)
SPECIFIC CONTENT ABILITIES Virus has a variety of experience in the following biological and non-biological abilities. NANITE STRUCTURE/SHELL Virus’s personal nanites are a combination of ID-Metal and core energy, with a thin layer of flesh tissue coating as a personal feature. The standard Identity nanite size being around ½ mm; Virus’s are experienced enough to structure themselves at a size of 50 microns. Her body is composed regularly of 2,286,000 nanites normally, not including any clothing or additional designs she adds. At top speed concentration, without any additional pressure, she can generate 1,500,001 nanites per 0.02 seconds. As a single nanite, she can regenerate her entire regular body in 0.1 seconds. Nanite melding—the process of nanites sticking together by the fusion of separate nanites to form solid walls as to mimic various matter—takes only 0.005 seconds. The metal of each nanite is highly flexible, able to twist bend 360 degrees with only a 0.2% mass exhaustion. In addition it is highly durable, each nanite individually able to survive 10 tons of pressure before breaking down, and the level of durability increases by 10% with each nanite added until reaching 1,371,600,000 nanites, at which point it has slowed to a 0% increase. Virus can further add durability to her nanites through the modification of her flesh-coatings to the metal format, adding a 70% increase in durability to whichever shape she is in. While vulnerable to magnetic and sound-based distortions, the density of Virus’s nanites have made sound-frequency distortions generally ineffective, though they can become problematic when she is actually projecting energy outward/in the process of shapeshifting. As for magnetism, due to the constant friction of her nanites, she is experienced in her own magnetic pull enough to have a level of resistance against magnetic pulls. CHAOS ENERGY Virus’s nanites are powered by Chaos Energy, and thus allow her to channel the energy in large amounts. However, the amount of energy she can hold at a time depends on the type she channels. Type Green The basic form of Chaos Energy in its currently-known purest form. Like electricity or light, this is very much a reactive power that has a radioactive effect on what it touches. At high pressure and amounts, it is often able to simply corrode or harm as it has no directive. Thus, Virus’s use of the energy in its raw form allows her to create dense spreads as wide as a 2,000 mile radius at a constant flow without causing pressure to her nanites. This is only the size applicable to her lowest-mass use, however, and thus while powerful, the damage output is only high enough to cause skin-level destruction. In order to cause enough damage to disintegrate something of Jovian-Planet density, the radius shrinks to about 400 miles. This only applies to energy maintainable in a constant flow without personal strain to Virus, and thus allows her mobility regardless. She can also store and compress the energy to create various energy-based bombs if needed. The maximum compression she has been able to keep of Type Green so far is 50,000 miles in highest damage form. In terms of an outward flow of energy not compressed or maintained in a single space, Virus can send a high-pressure damage format of the energy at a 30 mile outward blast at her maximum before causing damage or overstressing herself. Type Pink The mental section of Chaos Energy. This is the energy type that allows the individual to transform something into something else. It requires matter to already exist. Luckily this is often connected to any form of matter-using Chaos Energy, which Virus takes full advantage of. Virus is highly experienced in various elements and biology. She can zero-in on various cells, replicating to an Identical point. Her personal knowledge of biology allows to her transform bodies into whatever form she requires, even to the point of maintaining elements in close range that would otherwise cause damage to each other if needed. Even with this, Virus is not one for elemental power as much as biological manipulation. She can summon fire, plant-life, stone, and so on, but it is not a trait she has trained with much. Type Blue This energy involves the absorption and assimilation of any form of matter, energy, and otherwise. It cannot replicate, but simply absorb, and thus it is often paired with Type Pink as to take something and then use it with one’s self. Using this, Virus has minimal experience. While she does practice in this type for Type Pink purposes, she almost never absorbs or assimilates, only repurposes. Type Yellow This energy is an output of solid concentrated Chaos. It is completely without any outward effects do to how concentrated it is, and is incredibly durable. Virus is experienced in this type to an extent, and can generate a chaos armor with it, often using it along with a Core based armor for increased durability, or even special highly durable and powerful constructs. Type Purple This energy completely destroys anything. It does not absorb or repair, only destroys. Virus is able to channel this energy, but it is quite difficult to harness without destroying one’s own body. She often will have to create constructs separate from herself to use this to avoid harming her own body. This energy requires a lot of control and stamina to use. Type Silver This energy is a reforming, fixing energy. It repairs anything to its more healthy state, be it living or otherwise. Virus does not have almost any experience with this as a separate energy as she is able to use Type Green well enough to heal people anyway, or simply reconstruct what’s damaged by herself. However, she does need to use it in order to combine it with type Blue and Pink for time-space-based distortions. Combining these together, she can control time and space around her. She can make the effects as large as planets, but only in tiny levels of time, say seconds, and so often when she does use it, it’s in a much smaller degree for longer effect. CORE As core energy involves the design of one’s soul to an extent for the Sonic Universe, and Identities naturally have core energy built into their nanites physically, Virus has a vast strength in this area. She is a master of core manipulation: able to send incredibly concentrated waves of emotions into people. In terms of psychic-like attacks, she can literally assimilate other cores, bending them to her will if needed. Virus’s own core is a strange turquoise, as she is forced to enter an emotionless state to fully control her core abilities. She can access Negative or Positive, but her experience in Positive is far greater, but due to a… medical condition let’s say, her own core is constantly trying to convert to that of a Yellow, which is partially due to the emotional nature of Identities. Aside from brainwashing and such, Core Energy is basically indestructible, and often Virus will create armors or defenses with this energy. Because of her connection to core energy, she can channel city-levels of the power if needed before straining her mind and body too far, but the more she uses, the less control she has if she is attacked with other core energy. CONSTRUCTS Virus has literal thousands of constructs stored in her Psyche Archive, from medieval weaponry to high-tech guns to more architecture-based constructs such as buildings, vehicles, bombs, and even a nanite-space fleet. Of her many constructs, she has a select few she uses the most. The main construct is her spear, a rather wide and curving blade with armored undersides and a long curving handle piece. A green diamond sits at the core. This construct is highly durable, same to all her nanites, but with an additional 200 tons for the armor itself at 30 tons for the blade. The diamond eye holds a special energy burst made to teleport enemies to specific zones of torture if required. Another construct she will be known to use is called “The Feather-Cannon” a long line of energy cannons that appear at the sides of her arms, each smaller than the last with twenty in total, sixteen being along her arms in an outward horizon line while the remaining four floating at her top and bottom. Each cannon glows with a different required energy type, and even elements if needed. The “Bladed Swarm” is a twenty-million army based in space-battle which appears in space surrounding a planet when activated. Each unit is a thin reinforced bird-like unit with long bladed wings about ten feet across, three feet up. They will send bombardments of attacks, but are put on auto-pilot as Virus cannot pilot every single one at the same time. When enough are damaged, this swarm will fuse into one, and act as a giant winged golem of sorts. THREE-MOOD STAGES A sub-type of Identity is that of the Third-Moods. These Identities reach a state of bezerker mode in a sense after reaching a level of mental and emotional strain. The three stages are as the following. The first is the regular Identity type without modification. The second is the point where the Identity will begin to lose control into the emotion they feel. In the case of Virus, she will become more focused on a single emotion and goal, with her power output increasing by 100%. Her body will grow a shell covering with an increased durability currently of 72%. The third will be the point where the Identity goes over the edge, completely filled with the emotional state, and being entirely on the attack mode. The increase of power for Virus is 300% from that of Second Mood, though the protective shell decreases to 30% extra durability. ELDER ADVANTAGES As Virus is an Elder Identity—that being one of the original three that were made up of the Virus Prime hive-mind core—Virus is one of three thirds that make up the literal avatar of Chaos Energy. In addition, this makes her one of the three main creators of the Identities. This allows Virus to enter into the Chaos Incarnate State, taking on the Chaos Armor as well as the Chaos Tool. Her body is converted entirely into energy. Her durability due to the armor is multiplied to 500% and regenerates from damage at a rate of 2 minutes for the entire uniform to reform. In this state, Virus has full control over the Chaos Force, allowing her to sufficiently channel the seven Chaos types. The amount of power she can channel is massively increased by 1000%, but it is limited by design there. She is not allowed to exceed this amount of power. Outside of the Chaos Incarnate State, Virus has the ability to control anything and anyone channeling Chaos Energy, which she often uses on other Identities when she wants. This does not give her complete control, but it does give her influence. Only those with sufficient experience can resist the power control. EQUIPMENT Virus has acquired various items at her disposal but she rarely ever goes for any arsenal not from her own self. As such, her constructs are not part of her equipment as she grows them from her body. She does hold various Chaos Emeralds from throughout the Multiverse to use at her discretion, and even rare corpses of Ror Vlasephs who have fallen to whatever means. She has three Ror Vlaseph bodies in total, and twelve separated limbs. These Vlaseph parts are almost irrelevant, however, as the most she can really do with them is hold them as a shield. SKILLS Virus herself has trained extensively in combat and pressure. She has various martial arts catalogued in the Isis Dominion at her disposal but in terms of actual personal experience, she does not train much in the martial arts. She simply uses it when needed. In addition, she is incredibly knowledgeable with technology and languages, able to hack into various electronics, and has significant experience with self-aware A.I programs. She deals in manipulation often, and though quite capable physically, she prefers to act subtly while giving a direct façade. Due to her own experience from her biology, she has trained her programming abilities to almost clone-level designs, which is to say that when she is unable to control a number of things at once, she will program what she needs to with enough personal design to the point that they can act as the original if needed. Virus has also trained herself in various Identifications, mostly that of scanning. She can sense and categorize different energies, light, matter, etc. This includes any experience the character has that has increased over time. It can involve how far they have improved in their supernatural abilities as well as non-supernatural skills and equipment. For example: practicing in the use of laser eyes can lead to a better control and more concentration as opposed to a wide chaotic spread of energy, and at the same time, practicing in various martial arts helps improve non-supernatural and supernatural bodies. These skills will include physical and mental experience, and how it was learned—in addition to the length of time taken to learn them—is highly advised. VULNERABILITIES CHAOS ENERGY Each Identity has their own frequency of sorts for when they use Chaos Energy as to keep the energy from simply merging upon contact. As such, other uses of Chaos Energy against Virus can damage her body based on the amount of pressure, though this is almost entirely unlikely save for highly-experienced chaos-wielders due to her ability to simply divert the energy used against her if it is Chaos Energy. Additionally, if someone is able, they can try to manipulate any stream of chaos energy Virus uses herself, particularly if they use the Type Pink. CORE The main weakness for Virus concerning her core is vulnerability. Any Negative Core energy can harm her if it does indeed touch her body or core, burning against it in the process. In addition, if one manages to connect cores with her, they can try to overpower her will. This will require great effort. THIRD MOOD As with any Third-Mood Identity, reason becomes lessened. Virus becomes more focused on a singular goal the more she enters the stages, and in this case, it also makes distinguishing enemy form ally near impossible, especially when entering the Third State. While she gains a durable shell in the Second State, her body is straining to control the power on the inside, causing inward strain. Virus has trained to negate the strain in the Second State to a manageable level, but once in the Third State, her body is literally burning itself from the inside. Additionally, her ability to channel multiple Chaos Types is severely limited. Only Green and Purple are really options for her at this point. ELDER DISADVANTAGES Despite the massive increase of power, the Chaos Incarnate State comes at a cost of free will. Virus can enter the state when surrounded by enough of each Chaos Energy type, but as this often requires chaos emeralds, she is often forced to charge up each energy herself around herself to activate it. Once in the state, the programming designed in the Chaos Incarnate State will immediately begin pressing for control over the host. It is unknown how long Virus could last before losing control, and thus she often does not use this form even if faced with death. ACTUAL MAGIC The Magic energy of the multiverse (Phantis Energy) is the anti to Chaos Energy, and thus they cancel each other out. While Chaos Energy was designed to counter Magic Energy and is thus slightly more durable, if hit with Magic as an energy, Virus’s Chaos Energy will be burned off. While simply attacking her with something being manipulated by magic, such as using magic to throw a building on her, will affect Virus’s energy, this is not sufficient enough to cause actual damage. There must be Magic itself used against her. DARICHA ENERGY/RASOUL The “Dark Energy” as many would call it acts to decay and assimilate what it is used against. This applies to the Energy’s purest form, Daricha Energy, as well as a sect of this energy called Rasoul, are able to distort Identity nanites. The Daricha Energy can be used in order to take over control of the nanites and even the person eventually. Identities in particular have a fear of this energy naturally because of the entity Daricha almost assimilating Virus Prime in the past. Virus herself is not immune to this. SOUND Certain levels of sound, frequencies, pitches, can distort Identity nanites. This is mostly ineffective against Virus herself due to the density of her nanites, but strong enough sound can eventually breath through this. ICE Higher levels of ice can disrupt the structure of nanites, cracking them open. While Virus has high defenses to this, it does slow her depending on the level of ice. EDUCATION Virus had a high school education on the planet Hyra for a short two years before leaving. She has studied biology in a variety of multiversal lifeforms, and used this for her own knowledge with personal body modification and such. While she also has education in histories, economics, languages, and so on, she is mostly experienced with biology. OTHER RESOURCES As the leader of the Isis Dominion, Virus has access to thousands of Identity troops, as well as armies and resources from other worlds she has relations with or conquered. Her largest asset comes in the form of a planet Identity called “Nero”. She also has Vlaseph-armored Identities and even Master Emeralds in place in secret bases throughout the multiverse, sustained by enslaved guardians or even her own Identity people. BASIC CONTENT DURABILITY Virus’s regular form can withstand 22,860,000 tons of pressure without increasing her density. Her maximum density is 52,000,000 tons. This only applies to if she is not otherwise exerting power, be it to lift or move. SPEED Without using teleportation, Virus can control her body to physically run at a maximum speed of 18,000,000 MPH (For those wondering how I came to that conclusion, I took the speed at which she generates a single nanite, converted that into the energy that would take to move her body a distance of one mile then went from there.) Using her energy to fly or charge forward, Virus can reach a maximum of 900,000,000,000 MPH STRENGTH Without increasing her mass, or exerting energy outward, Virus can lift a maximum of 62,400,000 tons. At maximum increased mass (that being with the largest amount of nanites she can generate and at the maximum density of her nanites) , she can lift 71,323,200,000,000,000 tons. CHARACTER GENERAL MOVESET ~Distortion Virus will create a series of constructs, usually that of thin discs, which surround enemies, sending out pulses of various imagery to daze the enemy. These images are usually meant to be horrified and vivid. ~Nervous system Virus does not usually brainwash an opponent, but rather hijacks their body by sending small mental signals to their nervous system, or even infecting their body with nanites. Using this, Virus will take over the body of the person to do whatever she would like. ~Contradiction Pulse Virus will create an expanding shockwave pattern around herself or even around an opponent, sending programmed pulses giving signals to the body, shooting out various elements, or even sending radiation, to constantly bombard the enemy. ~Core Bomb Blue Virus will channel out a sphere of Positive Core Energy, then expand it outward as a hollow bomb, flattening and destroying anything it hits. ~Core Bomb Yellow Virus will channel out a sphere of Negative Core Energy, rapidly spinning and charging it before releasing. The bomb will feed upon whatever it hits and grow out until starved. Because of this, Virus often uses it on the core of a planet. ~Life Vampire Virus will simply pull at someone’s own Core, taking out the energy. ~Forceful Digestion After taking someone’s core energy, or simply using her own, Virus will charge someone’s body with core energy after modification to purposefully conflict with their own. ~Seed A specific spider-like construct will form on Virus, at which point the construct will be pressed atop a victim, injecting them with a body and core converting program, often to convert them into Virus-clones in a sense. ~Emoji Syndrome Virus will create duplicate constructs of herself, each expressing a different emotion as they aid her in combat. Once damaged enough, they will all convert back into Virus, at which point she will let out a blast of emotional randomized energy in a thirty-foot radius to distort the enemy. ~Addiction Simply put, Virus will use a combination concentration beam of Type Pink and Type Silver Chaos Energy on an enemy along with a concentration of core energy, to force an explosive tickling and pleasure-based sensation into the enemy, while also repeatedly enforcing her own self into each pulse. If done successful, the victim will become obsessed with Virus herself, and addicted to the torture. ~Lobotomize Virus will use her micron-sized nanites to teleport small constructs into the body of an enemy, slowly forming around the brain before teleporting the brain from the body. ~Hemorrhage In a more basic attack, Virus will simply bombard the opponent with an assembled line of high-weight constructs, starting slow but increasing in speed as they rotate endlessly. Each construct is charged with a Chaos Energy bomb, and upon breaking will explode outward upon the enemy. ~Disco Channeling Chaos Purple Type, Virus forms small pores around her body and begins rapidly spinning as she shoots thin streams of the purple laser around the area.